


Temptation

by orphan_account



Series: The Switch 'verse [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance, Seduction, The Switch universe, oneshots, prompt, the switch'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A look into the Future Rose and Past Doctor’s time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear Her: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Back with some more Switch’verse fun! Caedmonfaith had a request for some more look into the future Rose and past Doctor’s time, so I have decided to make a series of 10 oneshots (in chronological order).

 

After a long day of possessed children and crayon drawings, the Doctor and future Rose were relaxing on the library couch. In all honesty, Rose was feeling more confident in the Doctor’s libido than she had since trading places with her younger self. Their flirting had progressed throughout the day, from innocent to plain naughty.

_“Are you deducting?” He steps closer and leans in, eyes dark and half-lidded._

_“I think I am.” A smile._

_“Copper’s hunch?”  It’s almost a growl._

_“Permission to follow up, Sarge?”_

It had practically been the start of a copper porno.

Now, Rose was snuggled up against the Doctor’s side as they watched a feel-good film. She smiled when he hummed contentedly and pulled her closer. She nuzzled his neck, a bit bold for the current timeline, and barely kept herself from placing a kiss on his shoulder.

While Rose nuzzled, the Doctor couldn’t stop an intake of breath. They had become much closer over the past weeks, that was sure, mostly because of her. She had suddenly grown more confident in her affections and he was having trouble resisting temptation.

A few times, he had forgotten why he was resisting in the first place. It would always come back once he was alone, trying to calm his racing hearts. He cursed himself for the burden the universe had placed upon him. It wasn’t fair, the love he had finally found in centuries of life, that she would eventually leave him behind.

When Rose noticed the Doctor stuck in thought, she pulled back and rubbed his arm. “You okay?”

He blinked back to reality and attempted to stop certain thoughts taking over that were sure to ruin their pleasant evening. He feigned a smile and turned toward the movie. “‘Course. Saved the day, ran in the Olympics. Rather good day, I’d say.”

Rose, having now had years of experience with the Doctor hiding his emotions, easily saw through his cheery demeanor. “Everything will be all right, whatever is worrying you. I’m here.”

 _Not for long_. He swallowed as the words cut deep into his chest and pulled her back against his side. “I’m fine, Rose. Really.” He rubbed her arm, the room suddenly suffocating. “Cuppa? Could use one myself. You don’t have to stop the movie, shouldn’t take too long.” Without an answer from her, he stood and hurried out of the library.

Rose stared after him sadly. She remembered the beginning of their relationship and how cautious he had been. He was afraid if he gave himself fully to her, the universe would take her away. She had spent some months convincing him that they should take every opportunity they could expressing their love, but it was more than worth it when he finally agreed. It was like a switch had been flicked - the caution had turned into adoration. He had practically worshipped her, emotionally and intimately.

She smiled when he came back into the room 20 minutes later, two steaming cups in hand. He seemed to have calmed and sat just as closely as he was before. She took the mug and kissed his cheek chastely. “Thanks.”

His smile was bashful as he looked down at his own tea. “Of course.” He then cleared his throat before hesitantly continuing. “You were brilliant today. I was very proud.”

She leaned back against him, her stomach warm and fuzzy. “Great team, we are.”

“Stuff of legend.”

She closed her eyes and hummed in agreement. “So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow.”

He shrugged and took a sip. “Still haven’t taken you to a concert. Always seem to end up in the wrong place, wrong time.”

She snorted. “Probably the TARDIS telling us something. That, or just your poor driving.”

“Oi!’

“Used to think it was just a bumpy ride, traveling in the time vortex, but after the vespa I began thinking otherwise…”

He huffed and pouted. “Was defective. Primitive 20th century motors.”

“Of course.” She leaned in, the earlier confidence back, and let her lips brush against his ear. She realized she had starting getting a little too comfortable, treating him more like his future self, when he stiffened and stood up.

“I, ah...I’m a bit tired. Go ahead and finish the movie, I’m going to get a bit of shut-eye.” With that, he was out the door.

Rose sighed and flopped against the back of the couch. She had to make a decision, either let it go and keep some distance or push him a little further. She thought back to when she kissed him for the first time, just after leaving their future, and the lack of resistance he had portrayed.

She knew exactly which option she would take.


	2. Breakfast

“What are you doing?”

Rose looked up at the Doctor, who had just walked in the galley while blinking in confusion. She smiled while flipping a banana pancake. “Making your favorite breakfast. Even have banana smoothies to go with - plenty of potassium!”

He smiled and looked at the stack warily. “Ah...I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but so you really think it's the best idea for you...well, you remember the meatloaf incident.” He winced when she glared.

“That was one time! I'll have you know, I'm rather good in the kitchen. The TARDIS was just being temperamental.” She stroked the counter in apology for throwing the ship under the bus.

His smile became more genuine and he grabbed one of the prepared smoothies. However, when he caught sight of the front of Rose the smile was replaced with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

Beneath the open dressing gown was a pink satin chemise, which framed her breasts quite nicely if he did say so himself. He blushed at his thoughts, and reddened further when he realized he had been staring. He cleared his throat and focused on the drink, taking a large gulp. He scrunched up at his face at the sudden brain freeze.

Rose smirked to herself and hummed cheerfully while setting the plate of pancakes on the table. “Breakfast is served!”

The Doctor shuffled over to the table, keeping his head down, and piled four on his plate. He expected her to take her usual seat across from him, offering a rather good view but far enough to not tempt him

Rassilon, was he wrong.

Rose bit her lip and dropped down next to him, smiling coquettishly when he looked up at her, startled. She leaned diagonally over him to grab a pancake for herself, licking her fork clean after taking the first bite. “Delicious.”

The Doctor’s eyes were trained on her mouth and his eyes were dark. “Yeah.”

She leaned against his shoulder and took a piece off his plate, but when she lifted it to her lips some syrup dripped on his bare arm. Before he could complain, she swiped it up with her index finger and stuck it in her mouth.

His breaths quickened and he leaned closer, so close he was almost…

“Right!” The Doctor stood suddenly and tumbled out of his chair. “Lovely breakfast, really. You've proven me wrong. Unfortunately I have some...ah...repairs! Yes, repairs.” Much like the night before, he hurried out of the room.

Rose stared after him and leaned back, taking the rest of his smoothie. She knew the progress would be slow, but also knew it would be sure.


	3. The Visit

 

Rose had to keep herself from laughing at the Doctor grumbling about “domestics” and “slaps”. After a bit of persuasion (and some harmless flirting) she had convinced him to take her to her mother’s for the day. As far as she was concerned, the TARDIS was _home_.

“Do I have to come?”

She rolled her eyes and opened the front door. “We haven’t been ‘round in a while. She misses us.”

“She misses _you_.”

“ _Us_.” She had to keep herself from placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Instead, she intertwined their hands and pulled him into the flat.

“Rose!” Jackie hurried out of the kitchen, eyes wide. She grinned and swept her daughter into a hug. “You could bloody call! Never know if you’re dead, knowing that one over there.”

“Oi!” The Doctor and glared at Jackie. “I would never put her in danger - all right, I don’t mean to put her in danger.” He glanced to the side, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Jackie rolled her eyes and let go of Rose to pull the Doctor into her arms. “C’mere, sweetheart.” She squeezed him around the waist, causing him to squeak in surprise.

“Put me down!”

“Sometimes I don’t know why I let her go with you, all that danger you get into.” She kissed him and then let him go, ignoring how he wiped his lips with a grimace.

He huffed and moved closer to Rose. “ _Your daughter_ is the one that’s jeopardy friendly.”

Jackie raised an eyebrow. “And you’re tellin’ me you didn’t get into trouble in all those years you’ve been around?”

“...That’s not the point.”

Rose smirked and squeezed his hand. “So, what’s for dinner.”

“Oh, just drops in and expects to be fed!” Jackie threw her hands up in the air.

The Doctor looked toward her warily. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea. We can always pick up takeaway.”

“Chips?” Rose rested her chin on smiled.

He looked at her and contemplated - pretended to contemplate, as he could never deny her anything - and then sighed. “Fine, fine. _Fish_ and chips. Need some protein with those carbs.”

She shrugged and led him toward the door. “Be back soon!”

The chippy was only a couple blocks away, so the walk was quick. They placed their order and then sat down at one of the table to wait, Rose sitting close to him as she had been doing for the past weeks.

“You are just _adorable_.”

They both startled at the sudden invasion and looked up to a see an old woman. She had a sweet smile on her face. “Too many casuals nowadays. It’s so nice to see a lovely couple like the two of you.”

The Doctor sputtered, much to Rose’s amusement. She decided to play along with the woman and grinned. “Thanks. Been together almost two years now.” She tugged his hand and kissed the corner of his mouth. The Doctor quickly quieted at the contact.

After a short interaction, their names were called and they were soon on their way back to the flat. The Doctor cleared his throat and opened his mouth, before deciding against it. Rose smiled, expecting nothing less.

Still. _Progress_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this one. And yes, I did have to mention Mariah.

****Rose twirled the fabric of her light pink gown. The chiffon straps were off-shoulder and there was a long slit up the side, where the dress flared out around her. The Doctor was taking her to some sort of fancy gala in the 31st century; the style was quite similar the the early 21st century, with a classic twist. She absolutely adored it and had taken full advantage, adding teardrop diamond earrings and styling her short hair in shiny loose curls.

“Ready?” the Doctor called through her bedroom door with a light knock.

She smiled to herself, excited to see his reaction. He had told her once about this dress and how much he had loved it - she was confused at first, until she remembered the upcoming switch. “Yeah, just a mo’!” She quickly slipped on her satin heels and opened the door.

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he took her in. His mouth worked to form words, and when he eventually (somewhat) recovered, he cleared his throat and smiled. “You look...very nice. Perfect for the time period.”

She smiled back, keeping her patience. “Thanks. The TARDIS helped.”

He nodded. “Not surprised. Brilliant, my ship! Now,” he offered his arm, “shall we attend?”

Rose bit her lip and laughed, taking his proffered arm. “We shall.”

They had made sure to arrive fashionably late, and seemed to be just on time based on the amount of guests coming through the doors not minutes after them.

A large speaker set was set up in the corner, oddly enough playing 90s R&B, near a large dance floor. Rose squeezed the Doctor’s hand to get his attention. “Wanna dance?”

He blinked quickly and glanced between her and the dance floor. He looked as though he wanted to, but an internal battle was keeping him from voicing this. He glanced to the side and caught sight of a waiter with a silver plate of hors d'oeuvres and let go of her hand. “Nibble! Lovely, love those.” He bounced off to the food, leaving Rose to her own devices.

She sighed and walked over to the bar, ordering a glass of champagne. She had to remind herself that this was no longer her life, worrying over the Doctor’s feelings toward her. Regardless of this, she couldn’t stop herself from gulping down the drink and asking for another.

“What is such a beauty doing all by herself?”

She looked up at the man that had suddenly appeared in front of her. He was attractive, with midnight-black hair and piercing blue eyes, his smile almost blinding. She scanned the area for the Doctor and saw him very focused on his food, and then made a decision. She refused to let them take a step back. With a flirtatious smile, she spoke, “My date has seemed to have left me on my own. Quite rude, if you ask me.” She glanced over at the Doctor again and noticed how his attention had turned to her, a frown on his face.

The man leaned against the bar next to her with a sympathetic expression. “Quite. Also, not very smart. Someone like you is sure to get snatched up in no time.” He leaned a bit closer.

The Doctor gritted his teeth.

Rose smiled at the man and shrugged. “Such is life.”

“Well, you should not be over here, alone and upset. Would you do me the honor of a dance?”

She grinned and took his hand. “Of course.”

It was moments before the Doctor was next to them, giving the man a hard look. “You seem to have stolen my…” He motioned toward Rose.

She sighed at his inability to name her.

“Perhaps you should not have left her on her lonesome. I might go as far as to say you don’t deserve her.” The man winked at Rose, who had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

The Doctor swallowed, not sure how to respond. Rose could tell that he was ashamed and quickly came to his rescue, feeling bad for accepting the dance to begin with. “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to pull away a bit early. Doctor,” she smiled encouragingly and grabbed his hand, “perhaps a bit of a sitdown. My feet are starting to hurt, anyway.” When he pulled her away, she didn’t bother to glance back at the other man.

Once they were seated at an abandoned table, the Doctor sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Rose rubbed his arm and shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accepted.”

He scoffed and looked to the side. “Can’t blame you. I just...it’s just, things have been different. I mean…” he huffed at his own inability.

“It’s all right, I know. We don’t have to talk about it.”

He looked at her gratefully and grabbed her hand. “Could we start over?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Would you like to dance?”

Her smiled turned into a grin as she stood. “Absolutely.” The song _Outside_ by Mariah Carey was playing; she was grateful for the slow song. She should be more careful now, with the Doctor’s uncertainty, but knew she wouldn’t be able to help herself.

Once they were on the dance floor, she didn’t hesitate to lie her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen momentarily and then pull her closer. One step back, two steps forward.


	5. The Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for the Doctor’s POV was put in, so I’ve decided to use this chapter for it!

The Doctor whistled  as he walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, looking for Rose. Things had been changing between them, he could see it clear as day, and he wasn’t sure if he was terrified or exhilarated. He loved her and he was almost certain that she felt the same. However, his usual fears were keeping him from taking that step - if they were to embark on a romantic relationship, she would have to be the one to make the first movie. With how she had been acting over the past few weeks, he was just waiting for the inevitable. After clearing his mind, he asked nicely for the old girl to lead him to Rose and she obliged more than willingly. **  
**

Of course she was in the pool.

“Doctor!” Rose beamed at him and swam to the edge of the pool, resting her forearms against the side to stay up.

Blimey, that smile would be the death of him. He cleared his throat and smiled back. “Haven’t used this room in a while. Getting some exercise in?”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “ _Fun_. You should join me.”

His mouth went dry. Both of them, in bathing suits (he wondered what hers looked like) swimming in close proximity. Perhaps this would be the moment she would take the plunge. He felt his hearts begin to race at the thought. “Ah...maybe. I don’t know…”

Rose pouted. “Do I have to come up there and convince you?”

 _Rassilon_. He was happy his Time Lord abilities allowed him to control certain physiology. He tried to respond, but nothing would come out - he figured he looked like a fish, gaping at her like he was.

Her pout turned into a knowing smile as she swam over to the ladder. “You asked for it.”

Oh bloody hell. Of course it was a bikini. With one of those push-up tops and tiny side-tied bottoms. “You...ah, um, I’m not much of a swimmer. In fact, was just going to the library to read up on...vortex...things.”

Rose sauntered up to him and pulled him close by his tie. “Can’t it wait? Take a break, enjoy yourself.”

He knew he would give in the moment she got out of the pool. She bit her lower lip and it took every bit of self control for him not to pull it between his teeth. “Perhaps I could find some swim shorts.”

Her hands slid down his shirt and toward the button of his trousers. She had never been this forward, he had never _dreamed_ of her being this forward. His eyes widened as she unbuttoned him and once again he thanked his superior biology. Regardless, his breathing increased as she began to work on his shirt. This was most certainly _not_ platonic. She would finally do something today, he knew she would. He began to mentally prepare himself for it as she leaned in closer... 

And then she pulled away. “I think you can do the rest. Nothing wrong with swimming in your pants.” She gracefully dove into the deep end of the pool and popped back up. “C’mon!”

He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, trying to ignore the disappointment that flowed through him. He cleared his throat and undressed carefully, very aware of her watching. He knew this body was one of his more attractive ones and had never felt self-conscious about it, but the way her eyes were trained on him broke that streak. He quickly divested himself of his trousers and jumped into the pool and out of her sight.

“Nice and hot, yeah?”

He blinked in surprise. Was she talking about him? What did he say? “Ah, well, I appreciate...if you say so.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you not feel temperature? The pool is nice and warm.”

Oh. Of course she was talking about the pool. Just like that bloody cat she had been so fond of. He made a fool of himself much worse then. “Oh! Yes, of course. I feel temperature, but I’m able to become accustomed quickly.”

“Of course. Big manly Time Lord that you are.” She swam over to him and put her arms around his neck. “With manly hairy hands, yeah?”

She was close again. She was almost _pressed against him_ in a bloody _bikini._ He forced himself to remain calm. Now she would make a move. There was no way she wouldn’t. He resisted the urge to grip her hips and pull her flush against him. She would run her fingers through his hair and bring his lips down to hers, he would push her against the side of the pool, she would wrap her legs around his waist…

“Ooh, beach ball!” She pulled away once again and grabbed the inflatable ball that had just appeared in the pool. There was also a net in the center, which she swam under. “Ready for some volleyball?”

She would be the death of him, he was sure.


	6. The Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates! Been busy with the holidays. This one is a bit shorter than usual, but I felt it didn’t need to carry on much.
> 
> Enjoy!

After a relaxing bath due to a rather tiring and filthy adventure, Rose felt herself relax like she hadn’t since the switch. It felt as if she was back in her own time, despite the Doctor not joining her like he usually would (except for the week when he refused her advances after she playfully wet his hair). After a good hour of soaking in her Venusian bath bomb, she resolved to dry off and find said man. **  
**

She hummed to herself as wrapped the fluffy towel around her body and began brushing through her hair. She had to bring her own things in a small caddy because she had decided to use the Doctor’s private bathroom, thanks to its wonderfully large frame and massaging jets. Not that she told him, of course. As far as he knew, she had no idea he had such a luxurious tub. She highly doubted he was about to spend anytime in his bedroom and if he did…well.

When she heard the bedroom door open and close, and the unmistakeable sound of the Doctor whistling a happy tune, she grinned. Purposely leaving her clothing strewn across the bathroom floor, she flung the door open.

The whistling abruptly stopped as the Doctor startled, eyes widening comically. “Rose! What-”

She feigned a surprised look and let the towel drop unceremoniously to the floor.

The both stood in silence, Rose trying her best not to crack a pleased smile at the way his eyes involuntarily raked down her nude form. He eyes seemed to focus longer on her breasts and legs, before he gasped and forced his eyes back up to her face. He turned beet red - something she was sure her husband had arrogantly proclaimed never happened to a Time Lord, Rose - and shut his jaw with a click. “Ah…”

“Oh!” She swiveled quickly and bent down to pick up the towel, giving his a great view of her arse. She slowly picked it up and tied it securely around herself once again. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry, the…TARDIS led me here. I needed a nice bath and apparently you’ve been holding out.”

He blinked several times before finding his voice, which squeaked adorably. “Ah…yes, quite right. Of course. TARDIS. I, uh, I’ll just…leave you to it.”

She’d never seen him run so fast in her life.


	7. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: masturbation
> 
> The end of this one might become a spin-off oneshot for “The Switch”

If anyone were to ask Rose how she felt about spending time with her younger Doctor, she would respond with _it’s fun, but...lonely_. **  
**

No matter how much she enjoyed teasing her future husband, or how she adored holding his hand, a girl’s got _needs_. She knew for a fact that the second drawer of her nightstand had a surprisingly diverse collection of masturbatory aid. In all honesty, it’s best for both of them if she visits the drawer at least once a day or else they might have a bit of a paradox on their hands when she mounted the Doctor in the hallway (her Doctor had one hell of an appetite, she had gotten used to a certain lifestyle).

It was her fault, however, when she forgot how often the Doctor used to barge into her room unannounced.

“Rose Tyler, up and at ‘em! New day, birds chirping, all that lark-”

Rose and the Doctor stared at each other in shock, the only sound that of the vibrator under her sheets. She figured this could go one of two ways - she acts awkwardly and both become embarrassed or she embraces the situation.

After careful consideration, she smiles brightly. “Sorry, bit busy. I’ll be out in a couple...ah, few minutes. Close the door on your way out, ta!”

The Doctor blinked at her, face white as a sheet. “Ah...yes...right, I’ll just…” He ran for the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Rose giggled and then snuggled back down under the covers.

oOo

“All right! So, where to?”

The Doctor startled when he heard Rose’s voice boom throughout the console room. She noticed that he was fidgeting and letting his eyes flit to anywhere but her. “Ah...yes, of course. To, uh…” he began to frantically pull on various levers, his eyes more manic than usual.

As much as she loved to watch him squirm, she figured it best to put his mind at ease. Granted, doing that would cause a bit more embarrassment (on his part - she knew for a fact he rather enjoyed voyeurism in the bedroom and was more turned on by the fact she was caught). “Doctor, stop a mo’, yeah?”

He stilled, but kept his gaze on the console.

She sauntered up next to the Doctor and placed a hand on his. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Doctor.”

He glanced at her and then back to the console. “Embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed?”

“You walked in on me enjoying some...alone time.”

He shrugged and moved away, focusing back on flying the ship. “I’m not embarrassed. It’s a basic human function, the need for sexual release. And, well, you’ve been on the TARDIS for some time and there’s only _us_. Now you, I’m sure, are the one that’s embarrassed.”

She bit her lip and smiled, stilling him. “Nah, not really. In fact…” she leaned in close, “you walking in...well. I had a _really_ good morning. Now!” She skipped down to the TARDIS doors. “Go on, tell me where we are?”

She knew her move was bold and perhaps a bit impulsive. She began to internally panic, but then he put on a bright smile and hurried down next to her.

“Actually, we’re in London. Been a while since we’ve visited your mum, and also I caught a bit of interference from BBC. Something about _ghosts_?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly angst and fluff. It is also in the Doctor’s POV and meant to be the Aftermath of my version of “Doomsday” (a oneshot I plan to work on in the future for this ‘verse)

****_If._ **  
**

So many sentences in the Doctor’s head began with “if” since he and Rose got back to the TARDIS.

_**If** Mickey had decided to come back to this universe permanently, would Rose still be here? **  
**_

_**If** Pete had come over with the rest of Torchwood, would Jackie and Rose be living life, day by day, in the parallel world?_

_**If** the breach had closed seconds later, would Rose be-_

That was one sentence he was not willing to complete.

“Doctor?”

He startled out of his thoughts as Rose entered the console room, back from calming her mother after the day’s events. He forced a smile on his lips. “Back already? Good timing, really, I’ve been getting a bit antsy-”

“I’m sorry,” Rose cut him off.

He blinked in surprise. What could she possibly be apologizing for? It was all his fault, really. If he hadn’t brought her into this dangerous life-

Again with “if”. He mentally shook away the thought. “Rose Tyler, what could you possibly have to be sorry about?”

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “For worrying you. For...well, for the situation. Daleks and Cybermen? Straight out of nightmares, that is.”

“Oh Rose, you _always_ worry me.” After the words left, he realized how it could be taken, which prompted him to pull away to look at her properly. “At no fault of your own. _My_ fault. All this...danger you’re in, it’s all because of me.”

Rose’s eyes darkened. “Stop. I know where this is going and you’re _not_ gettin’ rid of me.”

His eyes widened. Granted, the thought had crossed his mind, but he knew he was too selfish to actually go through with it. “Of course not. Forever, you said.”

The darkness softened and she smiled. “That’s right. Forever, you an’ me, and don’t you ever forget it.”

He couldn’t help but hum back happily and pull her into another hug. He had quickly learned that a Rose Tyler hug could help almost anything. Cuddles, even more - something that had become more frequent in the past weeks.

“It was nice seeing Mickey again.”

Dread filled him, regardless of her earlier statement. As stoically as he could, he asked, “Do you wish he stayed here?”

Rose was silent for a moment and then shook her head. “I want him where he’s happy. I think that’s what always worried me when he chose to stay behind. I was afraid we drove him to a rash decision, that he would have regretted it. But things are good. Told me he even has a girlfriend over there; becoming a doctor, she is.”

Relief overcame the dread and a true smile formed. “Brilliant! Good for him, really.”

Rose hummed in agreement and pulled back, letting her hands slide down his arms. He couldn’t help the warmth that filled his heart at the tender look she gave him. “It really is. Says she’s his ‘Doctor’.” She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “If so, then there is no doubt how happy he is.” She stretched and turned toward the corridor. “Anyway, been a _long_ day. This human needs some sleep.”

He watched as she headed off, left in a state of indecisiveness. Before he could stop himself, he called her back.

“Hm?” Rose turned toward him with raised eyebrows, curious.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had grabbed her attention - he had an idea, but details weren’t something he had worked out. After another try, he shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. “I just hope that he’s her ‘Rose’.”

The bright beam that served as her response was more than worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a movie mentioned in this that I have never seen, but just found online. Spoiler: I googled “most erotic movie”
> 
> Also, I might do a oneshot in the ‘verse based on the Stephen King reference xD
> 
> Enjoy!

 

After the kiss, Rose noticed the Doctor distancing himself. Not nearly as badly as after the incident with the Krillitane, but he definitely spent more time under the console than with her. It didn’t surprise her, though; in fact, she expected it. She remembered the exact time they had officially embarked on a romantic relationship, therefore it was the younger her that initiated it. Right after the younger Rose left her husband, in fact. **  
**

What did surprise her, however, was when the Doctor decided to join her in the library for a long overdue movie night. He shuffled into the living area where Rose was reading (Stephen King of all things - she had taken a liking to the man after she and the Doctor met him - accidentally -  in Maine) and carefully sat down next to her. He stared straight ahead, stiff as a board, before clearing his throat. “Ah…would you like to watch a movie? It’s, well, it’s been awhile since we have, is all.”

She felt bad for him, really she did. The man was so repressed - for centuries, no less - that she could almost feel the conflicting emotions overwhelming him. It was much easier for her not to get frustrated with him when she knew their future together. She smiled and put the Doctor out of his misery. “Of course. Anything is particular?”

He shrugged, unsuccessfully trying to mask his discomfort. “Whatever you want.”

She had to bite back a grin. Sure, she took pity on him, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun. “How about _Secretary_?”

“Don’t think I’ve seen it. Who’s in it?”

She stood to get the movie while answering, “Maggie Gyllenhaal and James Spader.”

“The guy from _The Office_?” The Doctor seemed to perk up a bit - the American version of the show was one of his favorites, Rose had found out early on in their travels.

It also made her job that much easier. She shot him a smile over her shoulder as she put the DVD in. “Yep! Great movie, lots of suspense.” Not exactly a lie, just a bit of omitting. After all, telling him about the eroticism would give the plot away…maybe just don’t let him see the case. She nodded to herself and then went to sit back down by the Doctor (closer than before) as the movie started.

When the first erotic scene played out, Rose heard the Doctor’s breath catch. She noticed in her peripheral that his eyes continuously shifted between the screen and her. She casually rested her head against his arm, feigning exhaustion. She wasn’t surprised when he stayed stock still, eyes wide and focused on the screen. She also wasn’t surprised when his fingers fidgeted in an attempt to keep himself from pulling her closer.

She wouldn’t push him too far. She knew if that happened he would back away even more, and she was rather sure that would cause some sort of paradox. Plus, he was a damn good shag, best she’s ever had…that may have been a larger part of the equation. And that she loved him, of course.

Probably should have thought that first.

Throughout the movie she had continued to make subtle adjustments to their position, cuddling deeper into him (when she somehow managed to get his arm around her shoulders) and running a finger up and down his hand. By the end of the film, he was a bit of a hot mess.

Once the credits ended and the DVD player began to switch to another disc, the Doctor sat up straight. “Right, wonderful choice. I’m a bit tired, so…” He looked toward Rose, not sure how to finish the sentence. It was obvious he didn’t want to leave, but also did. No, not that he wanted to, but that he felt the _obligation_ to.

Rose smiled softly and tugged him gently back, cuddling into her earlier position. “One more, I promise that’s it. It’s all right if you nod off.”

He looked like he was about to protest, but then settled back with a sigh. It just so happened that the next movie in the player was some B-rated slasher flick that erred more on the side of funny than scary. Half way through the Rose was pleasantly surprised that the Doctor had relaxed further, even going as far as to rest his head on her own. It wasn’t until she noticed his deep, slow breaths that she realized he had fallen asleep. It was rather endearing, seeing him sleep. It wasn’t often that it happened, what with his superior physiology, but when he did she could watch him for hours. It was as if all the wear and tear of the past nine centuries was wiped clean - at least, when she was with him. She hated to think about the lonely nights that he would cry out.

The TARDIS accommodated them both and shut off the movie while lowering the lights. A blanket appeared next to Rose and she conveyed her gratefulness as well as she could before spreading it over both of their laps. She wasn’t sure how he would react once he was back in the world of the living, but she did know one thing.

He would have no nightmares tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! After this I’ll be putting extra effort into “Aviracala” and the promised oneshots. 
> 
> Also, if anyone else has anything they really want to see in this ‘verse, go ahead and request!

 

The moment finally came where the Doctor mentioned a bazaar on Marxistan. He promised to take them there tomorrow, that she would love the small boutiques catered to humans. It was true, she knew; she remembered coming back with multiple shopping bags after the Kiss - it needed a capital for the gravity it had held. Another term could perhaps be the Turning Point. No Return.

As the hours gave way to night, nerves settled in Rose’s stomach. What if she hadn't done enough? She could leave this TARDIS and her whole life would be shattered around her. Would she even remember the feel of her husband’s loving caress, the emotions that stirred when he spoke his love and devotion, if their carefully crafted existence tumbled down another route?

There was little point to pondering, she realized. She could see the walls around the current Doctor breaking more and more everyday. Still, a last-ditch effort couldn't hurt. A smile came to her face as she left her room in search of the Doctor. Predictably, he was in the console room working under the grating.

The Doctor looked up, startled, when Rose cleared her throat. When his eyes landed on her, he smiled. “Hello, there. Figured you'd be asleep by now.”

Rose shrugged and casually walked around the console, coming to a stop at the radio. She heard him clamber out of the grating, but ignored it as she turned the music on. “In the Mood” began to waft through the room.

The Doctor paused and raised in eyebrow in her direction. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Recognize it?” She leaned back against the console and smiled. Nostalgia was rather effective on the Doctor, most likely due to his very old age. It reminded her of her Grandad Prentice before he passed, the way he would sort of smile and get a far away look whenever the feeling struck.

Presently, the Doctor was grinning excitedly but his eyes were soft. “How could I forget?” His voice was like aged whiskey, smooth and warm.

“Well?” she prompted when he stayed  silent and staring. The Doctor was much more prone to dancing now, she had noticed. Ever since that man at the ball, it seemed. Who would have guessed?

“Right! Yes, sorry, ah…” He took a moment to gather himself and then cleared his throat. “Care to dance?”

“Thought you'd never ask.” She beamed and grabbed his outstretched hand, squealing when he yanked her against him. She was surprised that this Doctor, with his lanky and tall form, could dance so well. Much better than the last incarnation, though she did miss the old grump. “Remember, no points for a half Nelson.”

“I prefer you close, anyway.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved them to the beat.

Rose was pleasantly surprised at the forwardness of his response. She hummed in reply and laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling the juncture of his neck. “You're very good at this.”

“Well, I remember how you made fun of me before. Had to keep all that in mind when I regenerated.”

His response confused her enough to pull back. “What? You mean, you can control regenerations?”

He shrugged and pulled her back before explaining. “Some control. This time around, you were the only thing on my mind. I had to keep you safe, had to make you...why do you think I'm so pretty?”

She was beyond flattered at this new information and had to keep herself from showing him exactly how pleased she was. “I never knew.”

“Now you do.”

The song finished soon after, but both were reluctant to pull away. The Doctor was the first to do so, giving her a smile and turning the radio off. “You should get some sleep. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

She raised an eyebrow. “We’re just shopping.”

“Yeah, but shopping with _you_. Tiring, that is.”

“Oi!” She smacked his arm and laughed when he feigned injury. “Fine, fine. Gettin’ a bit tired, anyway.” She hesitated and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. “G’night.”

He smiled and brushed back a strand of her hair. “Good night, Rose.”

The next day Rose dressed in her designated outfit with butterflies in her stomach. She went through the motions, enjoying the last few moments she had with this mad, fickle Doctor, and then stepped out of the TARDIS to reunite with her husband. The moment she was in her TARDIS, said husband gave her a naughty smile.

“I hope you're ready for payback.”

She grinned, happy to be home.


End file.
